Kids In Love
by ImmortalRoseOfTheThorns
Summary: When decorating his and Finn's room for the second time, Kurt comes across a picture from his youth and remember his first love and the only person to call him sweetheart. Harry/Kurt. fluff overload
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When decorating his and Finn's room for the second time, Kurt comes across a picture from his youth and remember his first love and the only person to call him sweetheart.

**Warnings:** fluff. Basically pure fluff. With a little pre-slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or harry potter.

* * *

**Kids In Love**

* * *

Kurt still has the hat Harry found for him. They had been playing around in the park and Harry had found an almost brand new baseball cap, wiped the dirt off it, took off Kurt's pink sunhat and shoved it onto his head. He had ignored Kurt's squeaked protests and attempts to grab the hat back from the slightly taller boy, and had scrunched his nose up, tilted his head to the side, before declaring it suited him better.

Kurt never tried to get the sunhat back. The baseball cap was now in his Hope Chest; it had stopped fitting him years ago but he couldn't throw it away. Scrawled across the rim was two names in the big block letters every seven and nine year old wrote in before they found the wonders of perfect penmanship. _**KURT HUMMEL **_and _**HARRY POTTER.**_

When he began redecorating the room because Finn couldn't handle the current decorations for a day longer and wanted him to spend a good few days of his summer fixing it, he'd ended up dropping a box of things from when he was younger and its contents were strewn across the floor. He'd sighed, moaned and whined at the mess before he found a photo.

Of Harry.

**(Ten Years Ago)**

_Kurt didn't like England. It was hot. __**Really **__hot. According to the aunt he really didn't like but they had to come visit her nearly every summer because she was lonely or something (he was too busy whining about the flight, the heat and the horrible food and mean Auntie Arabella and her five or so cats that continued to scratch him no matter what he did, to pay attention to whatever his dad was saying) said they were in the middle of the heatwave that should pass by September. So Kurt was stuck with it for half of July and half of August._

_His dad took him to the park around the corner of his aunts house to keep him occupied for most of the holiday (it stopped him from having tantrums at his Aunts). So Kurt spent the time sitting by the swings, the boys teasing him for the fact he had wanted to wear his pink shorts and his dad had made him wear a hat, and spending all his money on ice creams._

_"Ooooff!" Kurt fell forward onto his hands as a boy ran past him, forcing him off the ledge as he went off laughing. Kurt glared after him, standing up. Kurt could feel the tears building up in his eyes. He gave a sob, staring mournfully at the ice cream that very rapidly melting into sludge on the pavement in front of him, and rubbed his scratched hands on his shorts. He didn't any money to buy himself another one._

_He felt someone pause behind him, before he heard a clatter of coins and a young voice saying 'One, please' to the man in the ice cream truck. Kurt rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, trying to stop the tears from falling._

_"Here". Kurt looked up, blinking back the tears to see another ice cream held out in front of him. "I would eat it quick, it'll melt soon" He raised his eyes even more and was met with wide green eyes behind very round glasses and a small, slightly lopsided grin._

_Kurt hesitantly reached out. The older boy seeing that, nodded enthusisatically, and Kurt took the ice cream, taking a step back and licking it quickly, just in case the boy decided he wanted it back and tried to take it. He wouldn't if it had Kurt germs all over it._

_"I'm Harry" he said, pushing his glasses up his nose with one hand._

_"Kurt"_

**(~~)**

_"Why can't I play with you everyday?" Kurt asked Harry as they sat on the edge of the sandbox. Kurt was in his tiny pink shorts again and a white t-shirt that he already wanted to change out of because he was all sweaty again. Harry was in really dark clothes that were far too big for him and kept wiping the sweat from his forehead and pushing his glasses back up his nose. kurt didn't know why he never wore shorts, if he even had any shorts._

_"My aunt doesn't like me coming out everyday. She likes me doing chores" Harry said, shrugging and jumping over the small pile of logs they'd found. Kurt crossed his arms and pouted from the log he was sitting on himself._

_"You're nine and I get bored when you aren't here"_

_"Then go home if I'm not here"_

_"But it's boring there too" Kurt whined. "I don't like the cats! They keep scratching me, look!" Kurt cried, pushing his arm towards the older boy, who prodded the small scratch, making Kurt wince and glare at him._

_"I'll try and come out some more, ok?" Harry said, and Kurt nodded happily, before jumping up._

_"Can we go on the swings again?" he asked, smiling. Without letting Harry answer, he grabbed the nine year olds hand and began to drag him back towards the swings, which they had only just left about ten minutes earlier, according to Harry's watch._

_Kurt __**loved **__the swings, particularly when he had Harry pushing him or when they raced each other. Harry was already his best friend after only three weeks, apart from Artie back home who would always be his friend._

_Harry didn't care that Kurt had once worn his mom's shoes when she was still alive and he did it even more now she was gone. Kurt didn't care that Harry really liked doing boy stuff like playing soccer. He offered to teach him and it was kind of fun. He and Artie could play it when he got home. It would make recess much more fun if they played more with the other boys._

_Kurt learnt that Harry's mommy and daddy had been killed in a car crash when he was a baby which is why he had a jagged scar on his forehead. Harry learnt that Kurt's mommy had died after being ill for a really long time. Kurt learnt that Harry liked spiders. Harry learnt that Kurt REALLY didn't._

**(~~)**

_Harry got into trouble once. REALLY big trouble. _

_His big fat cousin Dudley, his rat faced friend and his other equally big, equally ugly friends kept picking on Kurt whenever they were at the park when he was, which was surprisingly a lot._

_They made fun of his 'girly' clothes, his 'girly' voice and purely for the fact he was there without his dad and obviously an easy target; they actually ran when Burt walked over when they tried to pick on Kurt once._

_But on one of the days Burt let Kurt go on his own, Dudley and the others came back and it became phsyical._

_They shoved him over the edge of the sandbox and he ended up tearing all the skin off his knee. So he sat in the sand, burning red with humilation and embarrassment, bawling like a baby over his bleeding knee while Harry's cousin just stood there and laughed at him._

_He didn't know whether or not he was glad that that was the moment Harry turned up._

_And he himself wasn't happy._

_When he finally saw Harry again a week later, and three days before he was supposed to go back home, he had bruises all over the side of his face. He'd said he had fallen over, but when Kurt's dad saw them, he looked so angry that for once Kurt actually didn't believe Harry, but he didn't say it. Harry looked so desperate for him to believe him._

_Dudley still looked a littled bruised from when Harry jumped on him for pushing Kurt. He stayed away from the younger boy and rarely went to the park when he realised Harry was there with Kurt. Harry always glared at the large boy but always looked uneasy and dstracted when he was there, which annoyed Kurt immensely. He hated that Harry was ignoring him, even if it was unintentional._

_Their friendship however was wonderful. Kurt remembered vividly the moment when he knew how much Harry meant to him._

_"Will you be my sweetheart, Harry?" Kurt had asked him after his dad had called him from the park entrance, needing to get back to Auntie Arabella's for dinner._

_Harry blinked a few times, scrunching up his nose in thought. He shrugged, said "Ok then" and grabbed Kurt's hand in his slightly larger and sweaty one._

_Kurt's smile was almost blinding._

**(Now)**

He called Auntie Arabella at first. A lot. His dad was careful to monitor the calls so Kurt wouldnt run up a huge phone bill, but was quite happy to let him call her. She didn't live that far from Harry and she always said she babysat Harry every now and then. Maybe she would let Kurt speak to him. But he was always disappointed.

Burt began to beg Arabella to let Kurt speak to Harry as everytime Kurt put down the phone with another answer of no he looked ready to burst into tears, his lower lip forever trembling for a few hours afterwards. But Arabella's answer was always the same. _Burt, I've told you! I can't just interrupt his life so Kurt can talk to him. The boy has school, his family. I can't take all of his time!_

Kurt stopped calling his Aunt after she said Harry had gone away to Boarding School at the age of eleven and wouldn't come back for the holidays. He didn't like her that much so if he couldn't talk to his Harry, he didn't see the point of talking to her at all.

Then his own life began to take over. He hit puberty, found out he was gay, started middle school, got a crush on Finn Hudson and then became subject to a different round of toture by numerous people in the space of about two years. With every passing day, Harry was pushed further and further into the back of his mind, till he could barely remember his face or the sound of his voice.

Until his childhood came crashing to the floor - _literally._

Harry was his childhood sweetheart, his first summer love, and he wondered if he was ever his. Harry's favourite colour was blue, he liked spiders, he missed his mom and dad and gave Kurt the only cap he ever liked and still had. With every second that passed, he remembered more and more.

Kurt smiled at the photo in his hands, perching on the edge of his bed, the cap placed on his knee. His dad had taken it on his last day in England, and the last time he ever saw Harry. Dad had bought the pair of them ice creams, even though Harry had insisted on paying for his and Kurt's and when his dad asked why he wanted to buy Kurt's, Kurt had grinned and covered in ice cream said proudly 'He's my boyfriend and you're supposed to buy boyfriends ice creams'. His dad really must have known he was gay since he was three, as he had just laughed and shaken his head, and explained to an adamant-on-paying Harry that it was his gift; a gift from a father to his sons boyfriend. Harry had seemed ok with the answer and began to eat his own ice cream.

Burt had whipped out the camera to take a picture of the two boys; he hadn't done before and he knew Kurt would want a picture of the two of them together. Kurt saw the camera, but Harry was focused on his ice cream and continually pushing his glasses back up his sweaty nose. Kurt smiled, ice cream smeared around his mouth and gave Harry a very sticky kiss on the cheek just as Burt took the picture.

So nearly ten years later, Kurt had a picture of himself smothered in ice cream, the baseball cap placed fashionably on his head (even as a minor he loved his fashion), kissing Harry who looked shocked at the entire situation and squirming away from Kurt's sticky lips. Despite that Kurt couldn't help but smile. Harry's nose was scrunched up in that cute little way it used to do and he could see that lopsided grin beginning to form and remembered when the photo was done, Harry had grinned brightly and kissed his hand, saying you aren't allowed to kiss in front of your dad.

"Such a gentlemen" Kurt muttered to himself now, sitting in front of his laptop and pushing the picture into the scanner, careful not to tear the worn photograph.

After scanning it, he placed the picture in his album on Facebook labelled 'Wishing You Were Here 3' with the caption '_Harry Potter & Kurt Hummel August 2001 3'_

He placed the real photograph on his vanity mirror beside one of him, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany messing around with the sunglasses at the mall and one of his mother from when he was a baby, so he could see, remember every day what was some of the best times of his life. Less than ten minutes later a message popped up on his laptop, saying Mercedes as usual was the first to comment.

_Damn, white boy. That is so cute! Who's little green eyes then?_

Kurt smiled, tapping away at the keys of his laptop, before clicking send.

_My Sweetheart :)_

* * *

**AN: if anyone is wondering, yes, Kurt's aunt is Mrs Figg. a very distant aunt.**

**Gah, fluff overload. but come on. its childhood/summer sweethearts :)**

**I will eventually post my Harry/Kurt multi-chapter. It's just my computer crashed and it's taking a while to get into the swing of things. I mean, I started this halfway through a chemistry lesson on a ripped out page from my book. Thankfully, the boy sitting next to me didn't realise i was writing about glee so he didnt bug me about it.**

**Review :)**


	2. SEQUEL

The sequel to this story has been posted! _**Sea Of Love**_

_After finding out the real reason for the loss of his childhood friend, Harry decides it's time for him to take control of his life without interference from others. But then he realises that there is no control over a chaotic love as theirs_. Harry/Kurt

It is a work in progress, I mean I'm basically making it up as I go along, but I hope you guys like it.

Immortal Rose Of The Thorns xx


End file.
